


I'm Okay

by YaGirlClutchie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlClutchie/pseuds/YaGirlClutchie





	I'm Okay

“Brock Anderson. Where is he?!?” The nurse looked up from his paperwork at the crazed looking man leaning on the counter. Brian looked a mess; his hair was fluffed up, and he had thrown on the first clothes he could find as soon as he had gotten the phone call.

Brock had been out with friends for someone’s birthday while Brian stayed home and recorded with Mini. The night had gone terribly wrong when the car they were in careened off the road. Unbeknownst to Brock, the driver wasn’t completely sober and had overcorrected when they drifted into the other lane. The car had flipped over, leaving the passengers stranded for minutes until the paramedics and fire department arrived. One of the EMTs had found Brock’s phone and called the first emergency contact listed: Brian. Once he received the call, Brian rushed to the hospital as fast as he could and now found himself standing in front of the nurse’s station. The only information he had is that there were a couple of people unconscious and one seriously injured.

“Brock Anderson, he-he’s my boyfriend. There was a car accident, and the paramedic told me he was here. Ple-please, tell me where he is!” Brian felt the tears welling up in his eyes as the nurse looked at him. The man stood and put a hand on Brian’s arm. “Give me just a minute, and I’ll find out ok? But you have to calm down. You won’t do yourself or your boyfriend any good being this panicked.”

Brian nodded as the man grabbed the phone from the desk. After a quick conversation, the man told him to go to the emergency department.

“Three of the people from that scene are still passed out. The driver is awake, and the other guy is in surgery. You can do down and help them figure out which one is your boyfriend. Go to the nurse’s station and someone will meet you.” After getting directions to the emergency center, Brian jogged down the hall and a flight of stairs before opening the double doors that took him to a part of the hospital he had never been in before. He found the nurse’s station and followed a nurse to the beds where the accident patients had been brought.

He told her that Brock had not been the driver so they skipped that bed, which was probably a blessing because Brian might have killed the guy. The first two beds were people he had met at a party before but knew very little about. The last bed in the hall was surrounded by doctors.

“That guy must have just woken up,” the nurse said. “Stay here and let me see what is going on. If your boyfriend is there, I’ll come get you.”

Brian ended up pacing in the hallway, listening for any sign that Brock might be there. The other alternative would be for him to be in surgery; he didn’t want to think about how badly Brock was injured if that was the case. Soon he stopped walking and just stared at the curtains around the last bed, waiting for the nurse to come back out. He strained his ears to hear as the noise lowered a bit and doctors left the area. He heard the words “boyfriend” and “outside”. Then he saw the nurse part the curtains and motion him over.

“He’s still drowsy from the morphine they gave him for pain, but it’s him. Be gentle; his left arm is broken and needs to be set, and he is pretty beat up from the roll. He was in the middle seat.” The nurse placed a hand on Brian’s shoulder. “Call the nurse’s station if you need something.”

Brian’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at Brock. The cuts on his face and bruises on his arms looked like he had been beaten. The left arm was wrapped and propped up against Brock’s chest.  His shirt and jeans were torn, showing a gash on the lower calf.

“Enjoying the view Bri?” Brock said with a small smile. Brian snapped out of his trance and moved to his boyfriend’s right side, grabbing his hand as he sat down in one of the doctor’s chairs. Seeing his boyfriend alive and awake was too much after the fear of the night. Brian began to cry as he leaned over to kiss Brock’s cheek. He felt the soothing motion of Brock’s thumb over his knuckles.

“Damn it, Brock. I thought I lost you. I was so scared,” he whispered against his boyfriend’s cheek.

“It’s ok babe. I’m right here. Everything’s ok. Sure I’m a little beat up, but I’m going to be fine.” Brock smiled as he looked at his boyfriend. “But you look a mess. Were you recording in your underwear again?”

Brian sheepishly looked down. “Maybe. But it was just Mini, and I didn’t have facecam, so who cares?” Brock started to chuckle at the statement before wincing in pain. The drugs had started to wear off. Maybe when they set his arm, he could get more.

“Brock,” Brian’s words interrupted his thoughts, and he faced his boyfriend again. “I need to say something and know I mean it. I love you so much. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been ok. Always remember I love you.”

Brock felt his eyes glistening with tears. Brian wasn’t unsentimental but never showed emotion to this level. “I know Brian, and I love you too. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Brian stood and placed a light kiss on his lips, just enough to seal the promise between them.


End file.
